Look at the Sky
by minhoya
Summary: Suzuki Yuka is a young woman striving for excellence while living a simple life. Although she is just a normal person with average abilities, she believes that one day she would attain her goals. However, a series of encounters with Akashi Seijuro will soon uncover the things in life which Suzuki have to handle, one of which includes... relationships.
1. Chapter 1

_Ah, it's Monday again._

Suzuki Yuka strolled along the concrete pavement leading to the main road, reminiscing the comforts of her bed. She left home earlier than usual today (a little too early, in fact) and decided to slow down her path on the way to work, admiring the numerous buds on the trees which would soon mature into beautiful cherry blossoms.

The girl lived a simple life. As the only child brought up by a single parent (her mother) who worked long hours for their livelihood, she spent the past 21 years of her life in partial solitary. She was not a loner, but the number of close friends she have could be counted using the fingers on one hand. Suzuki was not one of those geniuses who got things easy. She fought hard to stay ahead of her peers and even so, barely met the expectations which she set for herself. Nevertheless, today, she works for the most prestigious corporation in Japan, a feat which Suzuki prides herself in.

As she watched a sparrow dancing freely in the sky, a memory of her late mother surfaced in her mind.

It was March, about the same time in the year as now, when Suzuki pushed the wheelchair into the fresh open air away from the hospital. Her mother's shoulders rose and fell visibly, a clear indication that she was taking in her surroundings. They stopped near a tree to admire the nature and the birds flying cheerfully in the blue horizons.

"Yuka."

" _Hmm?"_

"Promise me."

Suzuki pulled her eyes away from the bright sky, and re-focused her sight on the woman before her. It came as a surprise to her.

She was not ready. Suzuki was not ready to see the beautiful eyes of her mother crinkling, her dainty mouth slightly gasping for air, and her face tainted with tears. It was uncharacteristic of her mother to cry. She was (and still is) the strongest and most willed person that Suzuki has ever known. She did not know what to say.

"Promise me," she paused, "that you will live well. You will not shed a single tear after my funeral."

The pair has never had such a sensitive talk. Whilst the both of them shared a very close and warm relationship, it was never in her mother's personality to discuss about emotional and delicate topics. Suzuki is very similar to her mother in many aspects, particularly this. They watched the sun set, and gradually the sky turned into the deepest hue of blue. Suzuki brought her mother back to the ward and kissed her goodnight. As she walked out of the white, wretched building, she pondered on the words spoken earlier in the afternoon.

It would never be possible to accede to her mother's request. After all, while the younger lady possesses a tough character, she only has one mother who would do anything in the world to ensure her well-being. It has even crossed Suzuki's mind that one day, if her mother has to leave first, she would follow suit and join her in the promised land.

However, as she witnessed the pearls running down her mother's cheeks, she knew what she had to do. Suzuki gazed at the moon. The lustre calming her senses. But suddenly, very suddenly, the lustre turned into a piercing glare.

As Suzuki re-gained her senses, it was too late. The last thing she saw was a black vehicle charging towards her, probably only metres away, as the illumination blinded her.

" _Yes, mother."_

* * *

Fortunately, Suzuki felt herself being pulled away from the vehicle that narrowly raced past her body. She was shaking, terribly.

"Hey, hey, you alright?"

She was whipped around, to find herself facing a young man that could not possibly be any older than her. When she did not reply in time, he frowned, with his hands still tightly squeezing her shoulders.

"Hello? Miss? You okay?"

Suzuki's voice finally found its way back into her throat, and she managed to say "I'm okay", although it probably sounded like a whimper to him.

"You were so close to getting knocked over by the car, miss! What were you thinking?! It is dangerous to walk onto the streets without checking your surroundings! You were walking like a zombie, like in a zombie apocalypse, so - ", the young man paused, realising that he has blabbered too much. To someone who has not recovered from the whole situation.

"Err, I mean, are you really okay?" He smiled.

"I- I'm okay. Th-Thank you."

The both of them stood in silence for a while, as Suzuki composed herself and tried to slow her thumping heart.

"Thank you." She managed to say again.

"You're welcome! Just look out for cars next time, will you? Say, where are you heading to? I don't think you'd be able to walk straight now with such a frightening experience. Your legs are trembling!" He exclaimed, with (untimely) cheerfulness.

Suzuki tried to comprehend the situation. She has nearly gotten into a car accident. She was saved by a young man with blonde hair, who talks a lot. "I'm on the way to work."

"Really? Where?"

"Akashi Corporation."

"Oh, I can bri- wait, WHAT?" He stared at her, incredulous.

"What?" Suzuki asked, confused.

"I WORK IN AKASHI CORPORATION TOO. OH MY GOD, HOW COME WE'VE NEVER MET? WHAT? WHAT IS THIS SITUATION? I JUST SAVED A COLLEAGUE! WOW THIS-" Once again, he paused halfway in his sentence, this time to the repetitive pleas of Suzuki to get him to soften down.

He gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I got a little too excited. Let's head there together! What a surprise to meet a colleague here. I just came into this neighbourhood to pick up something from a nearby bakery."

Suzuki nodded in response.

"What's your name?" He beamed.

"I'm Suzuki Yuka. How about you?"

"Hayama Kotarou! Nice to meet you!" He grinned.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Thank you for clicking into my story. I have just started writing on this platform, so I would appreciate it if you could take some time to leave me some reviews, on grammar, style and anything which could help me improve on it!

The first chapter is a little boring, I admit, and THE Akashi Seijurou has not made an entrance. BUT don't worry, he'll appear soon enough ;-) and there's Kotarou to make up for it, so hopefully you'll stay to see how my story will turn out!

Thank you once again!


	2. Chapter 2

Suzuki skimmed through the papers in the black folder which was left on her office table when she entered the room this morning. Easily, she spotted a mistake. A huge one, in fact. She spoke into the office telephone while pressing on the intercom button, "Abe, I need to speak to you. Now."

While waiting, the incident earlier on flashed across Suzuki's mind and a shiver ran down her spine. She almost got killed. Her whole life of hard work which allowed her to finally sit in this reputable office would have gone down the drain.

The sound of knocking brought her back to her senses. "Come in." A male slightly older than Suzuki stood in front of her desk. He pushed his glasses up so that it rested higher upon the bridge of his nose, an indication of nervousness, something which Suzuki noticed over time.

"Take a seat." She motioned at the navy swivel chair right in front of her. Suzuki observed that his face was beginning to lose its colour and his body was unbelievably tense while he lowered his body onto the seat.

"Abe. I respect the fact that you have been working for the corporation longer than I have. I admire your innovative ideas and well-thought out plans. However," she paused, tossing the black folder in his direction while Abe flinched, "I am disappointed that you have once again made a grave mistake which could have been easily avoided if you took the time to proofread even once."

Abe glanced at the papers. A circle penned in red ink surrounded some numerical figures.

"A single numerical digit, Abe. One additional 'zero' could cause the company to lose millions of dollars. Please explain why such a striking inaccuracy has not been corrected."

His heart sank. "I-I'm sorry. It was an oversight on my part." He replied quietly as he looked down.

"I do not tolerate such blunders, Abe, and it makes the situation worse because I have already warned you about it the previous time. I absolutely cannot accept repeats in mistakes."

"Yes, I am aware." Beads of sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Tell me. If you are so inadequate that I have to inspect your work before submission to the higher executives, then should I put my assignments down and focus on proofreading your proposals?"

"No, Suzuki-san."

"Take it back and correct it. I want to see a flawless proposal by lunchtime before you submit it to the top management."

"Suzuki-san, I-I-… Th-The r-report…"

She raised her eyebrows. The male was a complete stuttering mess. "What is it?"

"T-The report has already b-been submitted to the higher executives." Abe took a leap of faith and took a quick look at his manager's face, to find horror written all over her face.

"You… What?"

"I'm so sorry, Suzuki-san! I thought that since the proposal idea has been approved by you, it would be reasonable to present it to the top management because they were getting impatient. I didn't think it would be nice for them to wait too long, so-"

Suzuki sighed. "That's enough, Abe."

She knew there was no point in lecturing him anymore. Besides, his intentions were irreproachable. When the top management wants something, it should be everyone's priority to get it done as soon as possible. Just like Suzuki, they do not accept any excuses. In addition, it does not make her feel any better when she has to reprimand someone of higher seniority.

"I will settle it. You may continue with your work."

"But Suzuki-san, I can go with you to explain myself, since it was a mistake on my part."

"It is alright. A manager should be held fully responsible for a department. You may leave."

Abe hesitated, but decided to follow her wishes. Everyone in this department knows that she is always right, and any issues that she handle will turn out fine. He exited respectfully to join his colleagues, who were anxious about his well-being while the conversation was being carried out. None of them have been spared by her no-nonsense regime. Not only is Suzuki strict, she has an overwhelming aura that exhibits absolute authority. No one in the right mind would challenge her. However, while it is generally stereotyped that everyone in the department would detest, or at least dislike the manager, it is in actual fact the total opposite. There is only pure respect and admiration for her.

As the apprehensive members of the department watched her stride out of the office confidently with the black folder in her hands, they silently prayed for Abe (that he is really forgiven by Suzuki-san) and also for their manager, because if she's a tigress, then the top management is a jungle of venomous snakes.

* * *

Suzuki halted in front of the magnificent reception separating her and the top management office.

"How can I help you?" A graceful and well-mannered lady stood up to receive her.

"I am the head manager from the Office of Strategic Management and Planning. I have an urgent matter which needs to be resolved with no delays as it concerns the profits of the company. Please slot me in to see Mibuchi-sama as soon as his current appointment ends."

The lady nodded and allowed her in. She led Suzuki to a velvet red couch in the waiting area and told her that she will be informed when Mibuchi-sama is ready to see her. Suzuki took in her surroundings. Although she has worked in the company for a few months, she only came to the top management office a few times, and all of them consist of merely passing documents to the reception.

Her first time in the office left her in nothing less than complete awe. Brightly polished marble floors, velvet couches, antique ornaments and crystal chandeliers were the most basic aspects. Through the glass of the office rooms, she could tell that they were huge. Such large rooms for individual executives, and each room could even fit a few king-sized beds! As the top management is situated on the top floor of the building, it overlooks the entire city. Suzuki has never seen something as beautiful as this in a while.

Suddenly, Suzuki felt fatigue washing over her. She woke up before the alarm rang today and could not fall back to sleep. The near-car accident frightened away a part of her soul and continues to linger at the back of her mind. Being a very alert person, she was so tired that a presence advancing towards her went unnoticed.

"Suzuki Yuka." A clear, crisp voice rang out.

Suzuki snapped her head to the direction of the voice, which was directly above her. Before her stood a well-refined man of her age, wearing a black vest and sky blue dress shirt with black pants. His red hair caught her attention first, before her sight locked together with a pair of heterochromatic eyes of red and yellow. It did not take long for Suzuki to recognise him, although they have never met before.

She immediately shot up from the couch and bowed. "Shachō-san*."

"I believe you are here to make clarifications on the report. Follow me."

Suzuki trailed along, thoughts in her mind whirling. This is Akashi Seijuro. THE Akashi Seijuro. She frequently saw photos and interviews of him in newspapers and magazines. Suzuki has always admired how a person of equal age as her could rise to success effortlessly. Sure, he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but it would be impossible to manage such a big multinational without no true abilities. Besides, Suzuki has read the interviews before and is aware of how stringent his family is on all aspects of their child, including education. She has caught glimpses of him in the company, but never came so close as compared to today.

And a thought suddenly dawned on her. _He knows my name?_

The two entered his office. Needless to say, Suzuki found herself holding her breath as she took in the marvellous view.

Akashi motioned at her to take a seat on the sofa lined with leather. He retrieved a black folder, similar to the one that she is holding, and proceeded to settle down opposite Suzuki, with a coffee table dividing them.

"Reo is busy and would not be able to see you today. The report has been handed to me. Before I point out the miscalculation, account for it."

There were a few seconds of silence as Suzuki tried to compose her breathing. Given her personality of being level-headed and self-assertive, Suzuki is having troubles believing that she is unable to steady herself for a mere explanation. All because of the president. All because of his unwavering, piercing and yet vacant stare. Suzuki has never felt so conscious of herself. Gathering her courage, she focused her sight on his red irises, which were surveying her very carefully.

"Firstly, I would like to apologise for such a substandard submission. I am aware that such mistakes are unacceptable and it is definitely an oversight on my part. There is no excuse and I have no qualms about punishments."

Suzuki ended her short speech and gazed at him. Probably her mind was playing tricks on her, _but did the corners of his lips turn up slightly?_

"I have heard things about you, Suzuki-san. I believe you are far more capable and satisfactory than to commit an error like this."

This took Suzuki by surprise. _He… heard about me?_ She is just a mere insignificant manager! Where did his confidence and certainty in her originate from?

Akashi continued, "Tell the truth. Or would you prefer that I investigate it personally?"

Suzuki mentally noted to herself that something like this should never happen.

"My subordinate made a blunder. However, I have to take responsibility for this as it could have been prevented."

Yet, another awkward silence. His sight never left her even once. Finally, he spoke.

"Dismiss him. We do not require the service of someone so incompetent."

Now, he has gotten Suzuki into a fluster.

"No!" She paused, realising that she has raised her volume too high and it resulted in her sounding over-protective. She took a breath before continuing, "I mean, I did not check the report in time before it was handed over. The whole project proposal has been purely my subordinate's. I believe that the extraordinary concept should be able to compensate for the careless mistake."

Akashi narrowed his eyes, accentuating the vertical slits adorning the irises. He stood up and stepped towards her, making a roundabout at the coffee table. How elegantly he walks! His steps never made a single sound and he looks so elegant, like a swan in a lake.

"There is no purpose in having a splendid proposal if the company has to lose millions just because of a foolish error."

Suzuki put aside the fact that he is moving closer to her, and focused on the matter before her. _Abe cannot be dismissed!_ He has a family of five – three children, his wife and a sickly mother. This job means the world to him.

"Shachō-san, it would not be wise to fire Abe. His innovative ideas have made numerous contributions to the company. That alone should mean something, and-"

She stopped, registering that the president has halted right in front of her. He bent down, such that his eyes now met hers in a straight line, inches away. Suzuki felt herself shrinking into the leather sofa from his smouldering look. His long, slender fingers reached for a pair of red scissors the colour of his hair, an item which Suzuki has not noticed the whole time she's been in here. His digits coiled around the handles and he brought it to the side of her neck, the cold metal blades eliciting goosebumps on her skin. She wanted to scream, but no sound was emitted.

Akashi watched with interest as Suzuki's hands gripped tightly on the leather sofa. She was beginning to tremble, slightly, since she is trying her best to hold it in. Maybe she wasn't as indestructible as he thought.

"My orders are absolute, Suzuki-san." His drawling voice sent chills down her spine. "Since I always win, I'm always right. If you oppose me... I'll remove you, no matter who you are." He ended off with a soft whisper.

It felt like an eternity before he pulled the scissors away. "Tell him that I am giving him a last chance. One more time and he will be gone for good," and the words after that signalled to the young lady that she is done here, "the same applies to you too, Suzuki-san."

* * *

*Shachō-san – It means the president of a company.

Hello! Thank you once again for taking the time to read my story. Please do follow/fav and leave me a review if possible so that I can improve on it! I can't wait to see how the story will turn out :)


End file.
